Pearl Sunstar
If you don't sit still I'm gonna knock you out. Introduction Pearl fights for what she thinks is right. Many marines call her a pirate others say she works for Dragon. When they say that she says. "Who the hell's Dragon never heard of him" she wonders why people say that but never asks it. Pearl is the doctor of The Fire pirates. Appearance Pearl always wears the same outfit. Dark blue shirts and black shorts/pants. She has a bracelets on both her arms. She also wears her bags she had since she could remember. Her hair is up most of the time. When it's down it goes over her shoulders. She wears on her feet sandals. She is skinny despite the way she acts and is medium height. She wears a sash that keeps all her little items in it. She made it herself. Personality Pearl, depending on what's going on, is calm. If she's in a battle she can become a different person. She will save only those she thinks are good enough. She doesn't care what others think of her and will say so. She thinks life is worth living and if she dies it's ok. Relationships Crew Family Pearl's parents were killed when she was young. However Pearl never knew who killed them. She was in a safe place away from her parents murders. Allies/ Friends Aura D. John W.I.P Enemies The marines and WG are her top enemy. The other enemies she has are ones she has defeated. Other The town folks and people she saved are thankful towards her. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Pearl was never taught the way of the sword, Due to that she doesn't feel the need to learn. Marksmanship Pearl doesn't like to use guns, Though that doesn't mean she will dis those that use them nor will she run from an enemy that uses a gun. Hand to Hand Combat Pearl has her own way of fighting. She calls it Pearl's free style. If she has to she will fight a little dirty, but most times she won't. She doesn't like to fight dirty, but sometimes the enemy does so she will as well. Physical Strength Pearl's strength can be questioned. The enemy always think she is weak till she shows them what she's got. Pearl trained hard to show to the world that she too can fight. She has a few named attacks. She feels that not only men can be strong, but woman can too. Sunstar punch The name says it. Pearl punches the enemy and sends them flying. Sometimes the enemy sees stars when the land. Sunstar kick 'Just like with the punch but she kicks them. Sometimes they are out cold before they land. Agility Pearl's agility seems crazy. She doesn't seem to notice it but she walks fast and others at times have to tell her to SLOW DOWN. Running as it looks like shes flying. Jumping shocks most people if she never meet them. Endurance Pearl has a high endurance for pain. She can last longer then some but if the enemy won't stop she keeps fighting. It makes some wonder if she wants to die. She will after all the enemies are defected let those around her look at her wounds. Weapons Pearl wears a sash with rocks and other little things she uses to throw at the enemy. She makes smoke bombs to throw if she needs too. She is great at making traps and other weapons. Haki ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Pearl can sense things at times. At those times she sees a small flash of what has yet to happen. She also at times sees when someone gets hurt badly. She hasn't mastered it Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Pearl used it a few times to protect herself from get killed. She isn't aware of it nor has she mastered it. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King She was not born with it but has seen it once. She did not faint from it. Art of the Doctor. Pearl knows allot of ways to treat a injure. Though some treatments work better then others. However Pearl has been taught everything she knows by the doctor of the island she stayed on. What she knows she uses by helping others. She does know sometimes it takes extra hands to save a life. She also knows treating a fetal wound could mean the life or death of a person. She has seen a few people die though it did upset her she knew her and the doctor did all they could and it was their time to go. She does hope to help as many as she can while she sails. History Pearl's past contains mostly of training since she was 5 in the forest she lived in. By the time she was 10 she would fight the punks in town. At times she also fights pirates. When she was 13 the marines started to give her trouble and so she fought them as well. The towns people let her be and by then one of them gave her a small ship and stocked it with things she would need. Sailing to a new island. Pearl is now 16, 3 years since the marines started to give her trouble. One of the fishermen decided she helped the town and now it was time for her to follow any dream she had. He told her a week before to get everything ready and in a week to see him. She did what he told her to do. A week later she was at the small docks of the island and there was most of the towns people crying. She didn't understand why til they all moved to show the small ship.The fisher men walked up to Pearl and took her hand leading her to the ship. He said you have been here all your life we know it's time for you to see the world. Pearl looked at everyone and smiled. She said well I guess if you want I could go. Everyone nods their heads and the fisherman tells her what's in the ship about the money and about everything else she would need. She is shocked with what they did for her. She never really wanted anything for helping everyone but still. She got on the ship and pulled the sails down. She smiled and waved saying. DON'T WORRY BEFORE YOU KNOW IT I'M GONNA HAVE A BOUNTY ON MY HEAD!! Everyone laughed when she said that. She got a heartfelt goodbye. The next step in life. Wanted by the WG? A few days after Pearl set sail a marine ship follows her. She let them be and kept going. She looked back and the ship was gone. She didn't think much of it. A few days after that happened the same marine ship blocks her way. They tell her she is under arrest. She smiles and says "Finally a chance to show you". The marines try to sink her ship but she keeps the cannons at bay. They try to get her fighting but still one girl took them all on. After a hour of fighting the marine captain told his men to retreat. She watches them go and sighs. She thinks they are idiots but it don't bother her much. She treats her wounds and keeps going. A few days later she pays for a paper and starts to read it. More bad news she says. As she keeps reading it talks about how Dragon is causing trouble. She keeps reading and her heart stops for a second. In the paper there is something about her and as she reads it says she is a danger. A wanted poster falls out of the news paper as she reads. She picks it up and looks at it. So awesome I'm wanted now. The bounty is her's and she is wanted for [1] 75,000,000.She was so happy she didn't care how high it was. She put it in her bag and kept reading. She kept going till she saw another island. Once she lands she looks around. Nice place hope it has some food I'm hungry. She hides her ship and puts on a cape and goes to town. The people watch her as she goes in a restaurant and sits down. The waiter comes over and asked her what she would have. She tells him she would like the special and some hot coco to drink. The waiter says yes Ma'am and goes to the kitchen. After waiting some time the waiter comes back with her order and sets it down asking if there was anything else she needed. Pearl said no but thanks and started to eat. When she takes her last bit some marines come in. She stays seated and drinks the rest of her hot coco. The marines look around and then sit down. Pearl decides it's time to go so she pays for her food and leaves. She goes back to her ship to make sure it's safe then heads into the forest to spend some time there. After a day Pearl's log pose is set and her ship is stocked. She then heads out to see what life has for her. Finding a Eternal Pose? A few weeks after sailing away from the island. Pearl finds a ship out at sea. After going through it and seeing no one on she searches to see if she can find anything usable. After finding a chest that had gold in it she takes it back to her ship. Returning to the other ship she finds a small box that has a log pose in it. However it's different and on the front it has Firemoon island. Deciding to go their one day Pearl takes it as well. After find a few other things she gets back on her ship just in time as the other ship starts to sink. Needing to get away a gust of wind hits the sails of her ship and she moves away. Another minute later the wrecked ship disappears in the water leaving Pearl alone on her ship. Sighing she moves everything else into the cabin area and then makes herself something to eat while trying to see what Firemoon island is like. After reading and seeing that she still had a ways to go. Pearl decides to let the wind take her and not the Pose. So she puts it up for another day. After doing so she returns to the deck as the sun sets wondering why she feels like something is going to happen soon. A drop in? Oh my word! A few days later Pearl has had little luck. However with her ship doing good and having enough supplies she doesn't worry. However the little feeling in her gut has yet to go away. She pushes it to the side hoping it's nothing big. How wrong she is. Character Design It was a small idea. And only in time will tell right? Major Battles Punks in town Vs 10 year old Pearl Won Quotes Dragon who is he? Oh your talking about the Rev dude. Sorry I thought you was talking about a real dragon. (to marines when they question her motives) Some lives are worth saving yours is not. (to the enemy) I see no point in letting you keep doing this. This town has done nothing wrong. (To pirates trying to attack a small town) The world is crazy. I wonder if they are ready for me? (At night when Pearl looks at the sky) If you don't stop moving I'm going to knock you out. (to her Patients when they try to get away from having their wounds checked) This is just crazy, All I wanted was a little fun and this happens. Trivia Sunstar attacks are named after Pearl's last name. She laughs when the marines ask her if she works for Dragon cause she doesn't know who Dragon is. '''Pearl's bounties, '''First bounty: '''40,000,000 beils. Reason:Fighting marines, Blowing up a war ship/resisting arrest. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:One Piece world Category:Character Category:Caring16